


The Sweetest Downfall

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates





	The Sweetest Downfall

Michael never had the chance to realise how much he hated prison until he was out of it. When he was actually inside Fox River’s walls he was always thinking about The Plan, or The Next Step.

Or Sara.

Outside of Fox River, even on the run, knowing any second could be his last, that the slightest mistake could cost him his life, or Lincoln’s, he was free. He was happy to be out, to feel the sun on his face, to experience every horrible cliché.

And Sara.

She made every cheesy cliché come to life, and so much more. She was the part that made him whole, his love at first sight, his soul mate.

His everything.

Before he knew it, before he even had the chance to breathe it all in, embrace life, he found himself back in prison, and this time there was no plan. There was only the knowledge that he had to get out. There was only fear, pain, desperation, and a man who would not give him a moment’s peace to think. To focus. He needed time.

He needed Sara.

She kept him going, she was his inspiration, everything was for her, and even though nothing about their relationship had been normal, he wanted to do something for her that all couples did. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning, bring her breakfast in bed, fight, make up, make love, and laugh.

Live.

And since he couldn’t do any of those things, he did the only thing he could.

“I know you don’t like people bringing you flowers, but I thought you might forgive me this once.” Michael choked back tears as he put the flowers on her grave.

“Everything I have I owe to you, Sara. I asked you to make a mistake once. It cost you much more than I could have ever imagined, but it set me free. I hope you are too, now. I wish I had gotten the chance to spend the rest of my life telling you I love you, but I don’t.

“I miss you, and I am so sorry.”

As Michael walked away he realised that while he was out of prison, but he would never be free. The Company was gone, but so was Sara. He could live the rest of his life, but it would be without her. She was gone, but never forgotten. He wouldn’t ever forget.

Not ever. 


End file.
